Tempest Rising
by QueenTatooine
Summary: When Hitomi left Gaia, she thought she had left it for good, but unexpected consequences send her back. However happily ever afters very rarely are, and sometimes you have to fight for what you want, or for what you deserve.
1. Chapter 1

Two pink lines. Two innocuous little lines stared at Hitomi from the innocent little window. Oh how could there be two of them. Now what was she supposed to do? It wasn't as if she could simply ignore them. This was definitely one problem that she could not, in any way, ignore. Her whole future was now changed. She didn't need to do a tarot reading to know that nothing would ever be the same again.

Two little lines. Oh couldn't it have just been one? So much easier to feel the relief, to realize a fear was unfounded, than to face these feelings of terror. What exactly was she to do now? Everything she did now had consequences she hadn't dreamed could exist. Every action, every inaction affected more than just herself. Did she eat enough? Did she eat too much? Was the food healthy enough? Was she getting enough exercise? Were her emotions steady enough? What music should she listen too? Everything could have an adverse effect . . . or a beneficial one. Oh what was she to do now?

Vaguely through the locked bathroom door she could hear raised voices coming from down stairs. Her parents were fighting again. She could barely hear her mother's soft voice trying to calm the storm her father had some how developed. His voice was indistinct enough that she could not tell what they were arguing about, but loud enough for his deep voice to make the floor beneath her feet vibrate slightly. He always seemed to be yelling about something, more so it seemed in the two months since Hitomi had returned from Gaia, or maybe she was just noticing it more.

Oh god, she had to tell her parents. There was no way she was going to be able to keep this a secret, at least not for too much longer anyway. What were they going to say? How would they react? How exactly was she supposed to try and explain this, any of it?

Two little lines . . .

A knock at the door, suddenly pulled Hitomi from her thoughts and when she didn't immediately reply it was more forcefully repeated. "Hitomi?" Her brother called from the other side of the door, "How long are you going to be in there?"

"I'm finished, give me a sec." Hitomi stood from the toilet seat and started to throw away the messenger of her demise, before thinking better of it. She might need proof. With a sigh, she turned and unlocked the door. Outside her brother stood scowling.

"Geeze, took you long enough," Yukio turned and started to enter the bathroom, but when his sister made no response to his comment he turned. "Hey, you okay?"

Hitomi paused at the door to her room, and glanced back at him, "Yeah, why?"

"You just don't seem like yourself and you look kinda pale," Yukio's eyes glanced over his sister before noticing a slim white object that Hitomi seemed to desperately be trying to hide.

"I'm fine, just short on sleep," Yukio walked up to her and could tell his sister was hiding more than just the white object.

"You sure?" Hitomi nodded, and nervously brought her hand up to brush a strand of hair away from her face, giving Yukio a clear view of the troublesome object. Before his sister realized what she had done, Yukio managed to reach out and snag the thing. "What's this?" Hitomi stared in horror as her brother began closely examining the slim white rectangle, too shocked to try and take it from him.

"It's nothing," Hitomi reached out and snagged it back from her brother, truth be told he was kinda impressed at how easily she got it back. "Didn't you have to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Not like its anything you need to worry about." Grumbling and thankfully not asking any further questions, Yukio turned and headed into the bathroom. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hitomi entered her room, and placed the offensive messenger into a drawer. Right now, she had bigger problems to sort out. Primarily how was she going to tell her parents, and when should she tell them. The continued raised voices from downstairs, suggested now was not the best time. Perhaps by dinner everything will have calmed down.

Hitomi sighed and turned to her desk where her homework awaited her attention. She doubted she'd be able to concentrate with her recent news haunting her, but at least she'd be doing something.

-------

All afternoon Hitomi had tried to come up with ways to begin this conversation, her homework sitting ignored upon her desk, nothing useful had come to mind and now here she sat, eating dinner and knowing that this was the best time. There would probably not be a better time than now, but uncharacteristically, words failed her.

Nervously, Hitomi glanced up from her half-eaten plate, "Hey Mom . . ."

"Dad, they're having tryouts for the soccer team in three weeks." Yukio said, seeming to not notice the fact that he had just interrupted his sister. "This year we are going to have the best team ever, and I was going to try out," their father grunted in response, paying very little attention to what his son was actually saying. "Would you and Mom come to watch?"

Another grunt from their father, "Thanks Dad you have no idea what this means."

The interruption seemed to shake Hitomi, forcing her to realign her thoughts and screw her courage back up before she could open her mouth again. This was hard enough to do without being interrupted. Her luck was no better than last time, as Yukio spoke up before she even made a sound.

"Sota got a pet turtle the other day. I thought at first that turtles were boring, but he got a snapping turtle and says that you can stick a piece of celery into his cage and watch it attack it. I never realized just how cool turtles could be." Yukio continued to expound on the wonders of turtles, every thing he had learned about them from Sota, up to and including how the larger varieties could take your finger right off. Thankfully a look from their mother stopped that particular train of conversation.

All through dinner, it seemed as if every time she opened her mouth to start the conversation, her brother would interrupt and start talking away about his day. The games he played, things his friends had said and done, things he'd seen on television, even things about his homework and school work. She had never heard the boy talk so much or so excitedly.

Dinner was nearly over and Hitomi had decided that she would just have to tell him to shut up so she could get a word in edge wise. She opened her mouth, but didn't even make a sound before her brother launched into a story he'd read on the internet a few weeks back. Enough was enough, and she turned to glare at him where he sat across from her at the table. She opened her mouth about to give him a piece of her mind when, to her shock, he kicked her under the table. He didn't even pause in his recital. What was going on here? Was he doing this intentionally?

Hitomi looked him over, he didn't appear to be trying to be malicious, there was a sort of pleading in his eyes. For some reason he didn't want her to talk, at all. Did anyone else notice? Her mother was staring at her plate, listlessly pushing food around, it didn't appear as if she had actually eaten anything. Her father was eating, but there was a scowl firmly etched into his features, he was still in a bad mood it seemed. Perhaps now was not a very good time to talk about this, but the longer she waited, the more likely they would find out on their own and the harder it would be to tell them. She really needed to tell them, but her brother seemed insistent that she didn't tell them anything.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, she trusted her brother's instincts. He always seemed to know when to stay out of the way and when to talk. He could read their father like a book and knew when pranks would be laughed at or severely punished. If he insisted that she hold her tongue, than for now she would, but after dinner she was going to get some answers of her own.

-------

As it turned out she didn't have to hunt her brother down, he came looking for her when she finished with her chores in the kitchen.

"Yukio, what's the big idea? You wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. I had something very important to tell everyone." Yukio didn't stop walking as she spoke to him, instead leading her upstairs and towards their rooms.

"Yeah I know, but now was not the time to tell them. Dad's still really pissed off and Mom's wore out from fighting with him all day. If you'd have told them now, things would have been real bad."

Hitomi paused on the landing and looked her brother over. At twelve he was entering a lanky stage, his arms and legs seeming too long for his body and he had started to grow his hair out, much to their mother's chagrin. He looked young, but at times, times like this, he seemed to take on an ageless quality. "Just tell me one thing," he continued looking up at her beseechingly, "who was he?"

"He?" Hitomi was confused for a moment before she recognized the look in her brother's eye. The look that said he was going to go get into a fight, most likely to defend his sister's honor. "What do you know?"

"Obviously more than you think I do. I'm not stupid I recognized that thing you were trying to hide. I watch TV, I've seen the commercials." Yukio launched into a decent imitation of an advertising announcer, "'Now get results sooner that you ever expected.' 'Fast, easy to read, one line means no, two lines . . .'" the imitation stopped abruptly, "Two lines means yes. You're pregnant."

Hitomi felt a moment of sheer shock as she stared at her brother. He knew, and now he wanted to know who 'He' was so he could go knock some sense into the stupid high schooler he was convinced knocked up his sister. How was she supposed to answer that question. He wouldn't believe the truth: _Well you see, there's this world nearby. We can't see it but they can see us. The world is called Gaia, and they call Earth the Mystic Moon. Well there is a king up there. He's the king of a small country, small but strong. Descendant of a cursed race, he had stolen her heart, though they could never be together. She sees visions of horrible destruction when she is on Gaia. And him? Well he has a country to rebuild and a people to lead, and could never be happy here, knowing he left them on their own. When did she visit? Oh about three months back, she was on Gaia for nearly six months but no one noticed she was gone because she got back before she left._ Yeah that was not going to work at all.

Yukio was not taking her pause very well, growing more and more impatient the longer she stood silent. She knew though, that he'd never accept the truth and she couldn't bring her self to lie to him. "He's a friend. A very dear friend, who lives very far away," Her voice trailed away as she thought of Van. God how she missed him. She hadn't realized how much she enjoyed being around him, until she couldn't see him. Oh he checked on her every now and then, but they couldn't talk, they couldn't sit and enjoy the sights together or share ice cream or jokes or anything friends did. A tear slid down her cheek, bringing Hitomi out of her thoughts.

"He hurt you didn't he?" Yukio asked, and edge to his normally cheerful voice.

"Only in the fact that he's not here now, that he let me go when I asked him to. That he took no for an answer," the last was said in an undertone as if Hitomi herself were just realizing it for the first time.

"Look, I don't know who this guy is, but I really think he should be there when you tell Mom and Dad." Hitomi looked over at him in shock. "It's just not something you should do alone. Dad's going to be really mad. . ."

Hitomi nodded, their father had quite the temper on him. Yukio had once brought home a puppy he had found on his way home, hoping they'd be able to keep it. Their father had been very clear on his opinion of pets and had pitched the dog out the door. He hadn't meant to cause the puppy to get scared and run out into traffic, but he also hadn't seemed to care that it had happened. Least to say neither of them ever asked for a pet after that.

Hitomi was feeling less and less sure about how to break the news to her parents as time continued to pass.

"I can't tell him," Hitomi sighed and sat down against the wall.

"Sure you can, just call him up, he'll be more likely to understand then say Dad will."

"No you don't understand. I don't have a way of contacting him. I mean we run into each other occasionally, and see that the other is doing well, but we have no way of talking." That seemed to sum up the situation without lying. Unfortunately Yukio just looked confused. "It's a lot more complicated than you realize."

"Maybe, but this is important . . . He isn't married is he? Oh my god he's probably old? Oh the mental images . . ." Yukio looked to be in severe distress as he held his head and shook it from side to side, but Hitomi knew her brother too well to be fooled.

"No he's not old, nor is he married. Look just accept the fact that we can't contact each other and be done with it." With that Hitomi rose and before her brother could say another word she had entered her room and firmly shut the door behind her. Yukio was right about one thing. Having Van here right now would really make things easier, he was her pillar. He always seemed to be there, always trying to protect her. Some how, he always seemed to make things better, even if it was only by distracting her.

Tears, again, began to coarse down Hitomi's cheeks as she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her hand lingered over her belly where a new life had begun to grow. A life Van would never hold or interact with. At best he'd see it at worst he'd realize what he was missing and be left feeling horrible. God, maybe she never should have left Gaia.

-----------  
-----------

Here you have it the first chapter of an Escaflowne fanfic. I've been trying to get this chapter read over but have recieved no interest in the beta position.

The first four chapters are already written and waiting for upload. Tell me what you think, I really want help with my writing. I tried something new with this chapter and I'm not sure it worked as well as it could have, but what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Kept your interest? Lost it early? Want to read more? Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had passed slowly. She had been unable to focus in class, or even care when she missed homework assignments or completely failed to complete simple class work. Normally she would have been extremely upset, but today . . . today, she hardly even noticed.

In an attempt to sort out her feelings on the matter, and come to a conclusive plan of action, Hitomi headed for a local park instead of returning home after school. For what seemed like hours she paced the walkways, contemplating the future and the consequences of one little action taken on a different world. One thing was for certain, they wouldn't let her finish high school, not when they found out she was pregnant. She might be able to keep it secret untill after graduation, but it would be tricky, especially as she was on the track team. Track team? Crap, she'd have to quit, that could be real bad for the baby, or at least she thought it might be.

One of the most important things she had to do was see a doctor and find out from him what she was supposed to do and not do. But before she could tell a doctor, she had to tell her parents and she still didn't know how exactly she was going to do that. God she wished Van were here. How would he react to the news? Would he be shy? Would he be happy? Excited? Afraid? . . . Angry?

She tried to imagine him walking beside her. His soft, wind tousled hair being blown by the light breeze, his bearing light yet serious too, his hand resting casually on the hilt of his ever present sword. He would be smiling in the same way he was when they returned to rebuild Fanelia.

That day had been so wonderful, the war had finally ended and they found themselves back where it all began. The people had already been moving back into the ruins of the once grand capital city. Slowly they had begun to rebuild.

Hitomi and Van had brought with them much of what was needed to rebuild Fanelia, thanks to the generosity of Asturia and Princess Millerna, and the work progressed much more rapidly. Everyday they were up with the dawn, supervising, carrying, sometimes just holding things in place while others did the work. Very soon there was a roof over everyone's head and work had moved to rebuilding the shops and most importantly of all, the palace.

Working by his side daily had helped Hitomi love him even more. . . but she knew she could not stay. They had only been back a couple of weeks when word had arrived that some of the nobles who had fled the burning of Fanelia, would be returning within the next week to assist with the rebuilding of the city. Hitomi realized that she too needed to return home. She feared the return of her visions and more than anything else did not wish to endanger the Kingdom of Fanelia with her wishes.

So that night they said their farewells. It was never meant to lead to anything. They had planned on sitting together in one of the palace gardens that had escaped the ravagings of the fire that razed Fanelia. That night, they were to simply sit and watch the stars together, one last time. But one thing had led to another; the holding of hands, a comforting hug, a glance into each other's eyes that had turned into a stare neither could look away from. . . and Hitomi knew she couldn't leave without knowing him fully. She knew she'd never get another chance.

It had been amazing, though bittersweet. Wonderful in it's intensity, but tinged with the sorrows of goodbye. She had never regretted their actions that night, not even now as the consequences weighed upon her fully. No one could ever mean as much to her as Van did, and nothing would ever change that.

Hitomi smiled softly to herself. The one thing she regretted most, next to not being able to see Van and talk with him, sit with him, or spend time with him at all, was the fact that she couldn't talk with anyone about him. No one could really understand, no one would believe her. At best they'd think she dreamed him up, at worst, they'd send her to an insane asylum.

Even Yukari didn't believe the little bits she'd told her about Gaia, she was convinced it was just an elaborate story she had read or made up. She merely commented that she had really thought Hitomi would have ended up with Allen, not Van. You would have thought that that in and of itself would have proven to her that this had really happened, and yet Yukari simply did not see it that way.

Oh how she missed Van. If anyone had ever been there for her, it was him. He had always been there, even when he said the completely wrong thing, he was still there, waiting.

Hitomi smiled secretly to herself as she remembered a time, between battles, when she had been so sure he was going to ask her to be "more than friends". She had been ready for the question, a yes forming on her lips ready to issue forth, when instead he asked her to help him win the war. Despite the fact that he later found her wrapped in Allen's arms, he did everything in his power to make sure she was safe and happy.

Had he always been waiting for her? From the moment their lives had begun, were they destined to find and love one another? Was he waiting for her now?

Without warning or preamble, Hitomi suddenly felt a spark. It was as if someone had literally spoken right into her ear, "He can be." It was as if she were suddenly awake, awake with new knowledge: Gaia was formed of wishes, and those wishes sometimes reached all the way to the earth. If Hitomi wanted it, wished for it, desired it enough . . . it could happen.

He could be here, next to her. They could talk as they hadn't in the two months since she had been away. Oh how she missed him, she hadn't heard his voice in so long, hadn't caught a whiff of his smell, hadn't heard his laughter, or bore witness to his fears. Did she wish to see him again? Yes, more than anything in either world. She'd travel to hell just to spend one hour in his company. Oh yes, she wished it.

The path before her was straight, and looked to be level. She had always focused better when running. Taking a deep breath, Hitomi took the starting position, clearing her mind of anything but the sight, the smell, the very feel of Van. She imagined she heard the starting gun go off as she threw herself forward, her vision narrowed to the path before her as her skirt flapped against her legs. She pushed herself along the path running through the park ignoring everything but for her heart's desire. She could almost see him before her: his dark hair, those expressive eyes, the lanky figure that promised so much come later years and, mostly, she saw his smile. He had a smile that could pull her heart out of her very chest if he had wanted it to.

She tried to ignore the burning in her legs and sides and the shortness of breath. The only thing that mattered was getting to Van. But, she couldn't ignore the pain forever and it began to distract her from her goal. She began to fear it wouldn't be enough, she wouldn't be able to reach him. She couldn't continue much longer, but she had to. She had to see him again. She needed him. She needed him more than breath in her body, more than life itself.

Then the light stuck. It was the same as before giving no warning before it appeared, that loud crescendo of sound, the feeling that for just a moment, time itself had stopped. But, to her dismay, inside she didn't see Van. It was no matter, she would run straight into the light and go to him, all that mattered right now was that she saw him.

"Hitomi!" That voice! From above?

Looking up she saw his figure, wings stretched out, his figure diving towards her.

"Van!" Hitomi forgot the pain and, impossibly, ran even faster than before. She experienced such joy in merely hearing her name from his lips, joy such as she hadn't experienced since she had left Gaia.

She couldn't be sure if he landed before they met or if she leapt into his arms before he could touch the ground. What she could be sure of was the fact that neither of them ever wanted to let go ever again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her as tightly as she could. His arms were around her waist clutching her so tightly she could feel every crease in his clothing, every ripple of muscle beneath his skin.

No words were spoken as their lips met and the world ceased to exist. She was vaguely aware of his wings wrapping around her, concealing her from the world. His kiss was everything she remembered and more. The touch of his lips sent electric shocks coursing through her veins. He reminded her that good things still happened, and he would make those good things happen for her.

Her hands tangled in his windswept hair, holding him against her as she returned his kiss with all the passion she held. Her body molding to his, even this close, felt too far away. She could spend the rest of her life right here and not feel as if she had missed anything at all.

"Hitomi?" Van and Hitomi both started guiltily and Van began to hastily retract his wings, but it was too late they had already been seen. Yukio stared at them from 15 feet away. "Hitomi? Who's he? What is he? Is he the Father?"

Hitomi was in the process of finding an answer to the first questions when the final one caused her to send a guilty glance towards Van. He looked as if a stranger had just come up and slapped him across the face. "Father?" was it just her, or did his voice squeak a little on that word.

"Uh, well that is to say . . . um . . ." This really hadn't been the way she had imagined telling him, having her little brother run in and spill the beans before she had prepared him for it.

"Hitomi?" Van's voice was stronger but there was still that note of surprise and uncertainty lingering within.

All his attention was focused on her. He could have been told the second war of Gaia was breaking out and she doubted he would have heard.

"I, uh. . ." Her brother had already told him, so why was this so difficult. "I'm pregnant." There it was it was out, she had said it.

His face was a study. She couldn't decide if it was fear she saw or awe, but his arms tightened around her and his head dipped to rest his forehead against hers. "A baby? You're pregnant with my child? . . . Oh my . . . wow."

"That's great and all," her brother said, distracting the couple once again, "but who are you and what are you?" Both of their heads turned in surprise, having forgotten once again that he was standing there.

Van glanced over at Hitomi and she took up the introductions. "Yukio this is Van, a very good friend and, as you guessed, the father. Van, this is my brother, Yukio." Van nodded his head and pulled a shirt out from where it had been looped in his belt.

"Good to meet you," he said as he pulled the shirt over his head and firmly into place.

"Van isn't from around here . . ." Hitomi trailed off, trying to figure out exactly what to tell him.

"Don't lie," Hitomi looked up at Yukio in surprise. "Oh you always make that face when you are about to tell a lie. I want the truth."

She hesitated only a moment before spilling the whole story. "There is a world where they see the earth and the moon in their sky, but we can't see them. It's called Gaia." Once Hitomi began to talk she found it hard to stop. She told her brother about Fanelia and the samurai, about levi stones and knights. She told him about all the different races she had seen on Gaia. Van jumped in occasionally to add more detail to various points. At the end of the telling her brother looked almost as shocked as Van had looked earlier.

"Now that your brother has been updated I think there are more important things to talk about, such as this whole you being pregnant thing."

Hitomi shook her head. "It's not important, lets just spend some time together before you have to go back. I've missed you so much."

"I'm not --"

"That's why you said you couldn't get a hold of him," her brother interrupted. "That's why he couldn't be here when you told Mom and Dad. But he's here now, you can tell them and he'll be there too."

"You haven't told them?" Van stared at her in surprise, and she found herself glaring back at him.

"I don't know how it is on Gaia, but here, it is **not** a good thing for an unmarried young woman to end up pregnant."

Van nodded, and his face seemed to set in an expression of determination.

"Yukio, lets go see your parents."

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Called Hitomi as Van began walking towards Yukio.

"I must speak with your parents. This is definitely not something that you should have to deal with in your condition."

"My condition?!?" She asked incredulously, "I'm not exactly helpless here! I am perfectly capable of talking to my parents on this subject." God knew she loved him but sometimes she just wanted to beat him senseless.

"Its alright, I'll take care of it."

"Take care of it?!" She repeated once more, "I'll have you know, it takes two to tango, and if one of us is facing the music, it's going to be me."

Without responding he reached back and grabbed her hand pulling her along with him as he headed off to tell her parents the "good" news.

And honestly, she'd rather be back on Gaia fighting the war again.

--------------

Thank you for all the reviews so far. I'd also like to extend a special thanks to ookami123 who has proved to be an amazing beta.

Sorry this is a little late, I meant to have it out on Tuesday but had an all day interview for a professional position. Wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking next to Van along the streets was an experience that Hitomi would always treasure. For a time she was able to forget where they were going and for what purpose as Van took interest in his surroundings. He stared in wonder at the people, at the clothing they were wearing and some of the hair styles. He stared into shop windows, watched cars as they passed, and stared in amazement at the televisions they could see through the windows.

Soon enough though, the walk came to an end and all of the stress came suddenly to rest on her shoulders once more. She did not want to walk through that door, but Yukio had already opened it, and Van was walking in, leading her by the hand. She couldn't tell her parents the truth about Van, they'd never believe it, but they hadn't come up with a cover story. Crap Crap Crap.

"You're late." Inside her father sat in his favorite chair reading the paper. He hadn't even bothered to look up from his reading to see who had been coming through the door before he spoke. "The two of you were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Sorry dad," Yukio said promptly, "We ran into a friend of Hitomi's at the park and lost track of time." Finally their father looked up from his paper and glanced at his children. His expression froze momentarily as he took in sight of the aforementioned "friend" and the tight grip his daughter had on his hand.

"And you would be?"

"Dad, this is Van, Van this is my father," Hitomi was quite proud of the fact that her voice did not shake. Perhaps it wasn't as readily apparent as she had thought that she was guilty of a crime; the crime of loving too young, and bearing the consequences of the physical manifestation of that love.

Van and her father looked each other over for a moment before Van extended his hand towards the man. "It's an honor to meet you, sir." Her father merely grunted and shook the offered hand.

"Are you kids finally home?" her mother's voice drifted around the corner from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, and we brought a friend," Yukio seemed eager to escape the tense atmosphere hovering over Van and their father, and swept into the kitchen.

"A friend?" Her mother ventured forth from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishtowel as Yukio loudly rummaged through the refrigerator. "And who might this be?"

"Mom this is my friend, Van. Van, my mom," her mother took one look at the two and beamed.

"Would you two like something to eat, some lemonade perhaps?" Some of the tension seemed to melt out of Van's shoulders as he shot her mother a genuine smile.

"That would be lovely."

"So," Mr. Kanzaki's voice brought their attention back around to where he sat watching the two carefully, "How did you two meet?" The question should not have put them on the defensive, but it did. It was a simple question, something any parent had the right to ask, but there was something in his voice that set their nerves on end.

"I," Hitomi hesitated. How much could she tell them? Her father always seemed to know when she was lying, so she couldn't lie, but they'd really never believe her if she told them the truth. "I ran into him at practice. I was trying to break 13 seconds, when he showed up on the field." Alright not a lie, and she doubted they'd take her literally, which was how it had actually happened. She had run right into him, knocking herself to the ground, when he appeared in the middle of the track encased in a blue light, followed closely there after by a land dragon.

Her father seemed to measure her words carefully, trying to find some fault with them, before seeming to accept them at their worth. "You like sports, boy?" When Van nodded he continued, "Yeah I bet, spend all your time obsessing over the soccer teams." Van was completely confused and unsure how to respond, but her father didn't seem to be waiting for a response.

"Don't remember seeing you around, you new to the area?"

Van smiled, "Very."

"Ah, I see." Before he was able to say more, Mrs. Kanzaki swept into the room, bearing a plate of cookies and three tall glasses of lemonade.

"It's so nice of you to visit us. Hitomi doesn't bring home many friends… well besides Yukari. Such a sweet girl, have you met her yet?"

"Briefly," Hitomi had to be impressed, Van was handling things very well, but they still hadn't told them the "news" and she had no idea how to go into it.

"I do so enjoy to have her around," Mrs. Kanzaki took a seat and gestured towards the couch. "Don't just stand there, have a seat, unless you two had other plans."

"I think they need to have a seat," Mr. Kanzaki said firmly. Hitomi knew that tone of voice. That was the voice that said you were in trouble he just hadn't figured out for what yet.

Clutching Van's hand, Hitomi made her way to the couch and sat down. Van took one look at her and turned to face her parents. He had about him the poise of a king, something he had just begun to develop when she left Fanelia, now he seemed to wear it like a shroud. Even her parents seemed to become aware of the fact that this was an important person they were dealing with.

"Mr. Kanzaki, Mrs. Kanzaki, I'm afraid, this visit is not just to enjoy your wonderful company, but rather to make a bit of a confession." Hitomi went white by his side, she was afraid, but he supposed any one would be. It was only through sheer will power that he sat here speaking at all, and he prayed his nerves did not show in his voice or body language. "Rather I should say, Hitomi and I have news."

Both of her parents looked at him, waiting. Mrs. Kanzaki had a sort of knowledge in her eyes, perhaps she had figured it out, but beneath that knowledge, there seemed to be a trace of fear. Mr. Kanzaki looked merely suspicious.

"Hitomi and I," he glanced at Hitomi, she faced her parents, but clutched his hand so tightly he swore he had lost circulation in his fingertips. "We have spent a great deal of time together, and found we liked each other . . . a lot. I would go as far as to say that I love your daughter," Hitomi looked up startled, staring deep into his eyes, searching for the truth of his words, "very much". The answering glow in her eyes was everything he could have hoped for, but there were more important things to handle and he could not loose himself in her gaze, not yet.

Van shook himself and turned his attention to her parents. First to her mother, who had tears glistening in the corner of her eyes and then to her father who was looking more and more frustrated by the second. "We, perhaps foolishly, acted upon that love, and now Hitomi informs me that . . . that she is pregnant." He decided to stop there. This was probably a shock to her parents and he surmised they needed time to absorb it.

"SHE'S WHAT!?"

Perhaps her father did not need as much time as he figured.

"I take responsibility for my actions."

"As do I," Hitomi spoke from his side, her voice was soft, but it was heard none the less.

"I thought we taught you better than this! To go out and put yourself in this position. Do you realize the shame you have brought to yourself, to this whole family!" Her father's voice seemed to resonate within a person's bones, forcing them to feel his words as well as hear them. "We shall take care of this right this minute." Her father had risen to his feet and was reaching for his coat. "Get in the car, we're going to the clinic and you are getting an abortion."

If it was possible, Hitomi paled even further at those words. Van didn't need anyone to tell him exactly what her father intended, and he felt fury rise at the ease to which this man had so willingly decided to end the life of his own future grandchild.

"Absolutely not," Van rose to his feet, rising to meet the tide of Hitomi's father's wrath. His voice may not have held the resonance of Mr. Kanzaki's, but it did hold a great deal of authority. He had been king in name for almost a year, but had held all the responsibilities of that office ever since his mother had disappeared. He had watched his country be destroyed, fought and led in the greatest war Gaia had ever seen, and had been working these last few months on rebuilding his kingdom. Authority, he knew he had.

Even Mr. Kanzaki seemed to recognize something in his manner, and turned to face him, not as one would a teenager in the wrong, but as an equal.

"Oh, and what do you intend to do about it?"

"With your permission Kanzaki-San, I would wed your daughter, and raise the child." Behind him Hitomi gasped and he found himself slightly ashamed that he had been unable to ask her properly, but he had needed to let her father know exactly where he stood.

"Wed?! You are both mere children! Hitomi is still in school, as I imagine you are as well. Where would you raise this child? How would you provide for it? Children shouldn't raise children. Now sit down, Boy. As her father, I will desire what actions will be taken."

Van didn't think, he reached to his side pulling the sheathed sword from its place on his belt and, horizontally, held it before her father's eye. With practiced ease he exposed the seal of Fanelia.

"I am king of Fanelia. Here I may be merely a child as you consider it, but there I am King. I am well versed in the customs of other nations and daily I manage the business of ruling a kingdom, I doubt you are aware of the complexity of this position. Any children of mine, and thus Hitomi's, would have every thing provided. Clothing and food, go without question, of course, but they shall also have the best tutors Fanalia has to offer. They will learn swordplay and politics, diplomacy and war. I can't say their lives will be easy, I can't promise you even their safety, though they will be as safe as it is possible to make a kingdom, but I can tell you that they will be loved, cherished and raised in a tradition of honor."

"Some honor!" her father roared, pointing his finger at his daughter while facing the young man before him, "YOU STOLE HER HONOR!"

"Your daughter is the most courageous and honorable person I know."

"Till you turned her into a . . . "

"Danyeb, that's enough!" Mr. Kanzaki turned rage filled eyes on his wife, who sat calmly in her chair. Calm except for the white knuckles of her hands. "The news you have given us has shocked us. You must forgive my husband, he reacted badly." Van nodded and replaced the sword by his side. Mr. Kanzaki glared at his wife, opening his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I've never heard of the country you speak of, Fanelia is it? Where is Fanelia." Van glanced over at Hitomi, and sat by her side once more.

"Fanelia is on Gaia," Van supplied, as if this would explain all.

"Gaia?" Mrs. Kanzaki seemed startled, searching her mind for reference to the name.

"What's with the stories? You expect me to believe this rubbish?"

"Trust me, I never lie," There was that edge that Van always seemed to have, that recklessness to defend his honor that he had learned to control during the war. "Gaia is a . . . well I suppose you could say it is a world. In our sky we see your world; we call her the mystic moon. Fanelia is a small country near the mountains of Treynor. We provide Gaia with some of the best woolen goods as well as a great deal of lumber. The people are hardworking and intelligent. We have some of the best samarai many of which travel the world, expanding their knowledge, but always they return to their home. Fanalia may not look like much compared to Asturia or Freid, but it is a good country, strong and independent. We have stood for generations surrounded by our larger neighbors, and though we have been struck a mighty blow, never have we completely fallen."

"You honestly expect us to believe that bull shit?" Mr Kanzaki seemed ready to kick the boy from his house at that very instant, furious and unable to see the truth in the two sets of eyes looking at him.

"I've been there Dad. I've traveled the roads. I've met the people there. He's telling the truth."

"Gaia . . . Asturia," the voice was soft, but filled with such realization everyone turned to look at Hitomi's mother. "It was real. Grandmother's stories . . . They were real. The pendant…" for the first time in months she turned to look for the pendent on her daughter's chest and found it instead on the young man's in front of her.

"Don't be daft, woman! They're just making it up."

"You'll be wanting a bride price of coarse," Van said, shifting the conversation away from the earlier topic.

"Bride price?" her father looked over at Van surprised, unsure of the turn the conversation had taken.

"Yes a bride price, a payment of money or goods to the bride's family in recompense for their loss of a daughter."

"And how much exactly do you propose? Fifty dollars? One hundred dollars?" Her father seemed to sneer at the young man before him.

"I'm afraid there is no currency exchange between the money of Fanelia and your own. Perhaps if instead we dealt in weight?" Van's demeanor remained poised and calm as if this were a conversation he had planned well in advance, a conversation in which he held all the cards.

"Weight of what?"

Van looked at her father, his eyes and face serious, "Why, gold of coarse."

Mr. Kanzaki stared at him for a moment in shock before throwing back his head in laughter. "Tell you what, you give me," he wobbled his hand as he thought, "Three hundred pounds of gold and I'll give you permission to wed my daughter."

Hitomi merely stared at her father, ashamed for a reason she could not name. Van as well seemed to be insulted. "Three hundred pounds it is. I will go and fetch it, but you should know that there will be many forms that will need signing and it will take me a while to get everything together. So I shall return in three days hence."

"So easy to return to your country is it?"

"Only if you know the way." Van started to rise, intent on leaving that very moment.

"Van wait," Van turned to Hitomi his hand catching hers unconsciously. "I don't know if I can return to Gaia. I left because the visions were just too much. I don't want to see or cause another war, I'm tired of war."

"We're all tired of war, Hitomi. And I've been thinking about the visions," Van smiled at her in reassurance. "All the time you were with us before, you wore this pendant, but now I wear it. With luck it is the key to your visions and without it," he paused and his eyes grew soft as his hand brushed the hair off her forehead and behind her ear, "without it, you can stay with me." Hitomi smiled at him as he suddenly remembered they were being observed and glanced up at her parents.

Mr. Kanzaki was glaring daggers at him, while Mrs. Kanzaki seemed to smile at them, never loosing though, her white knuckled grip on the arm of her chair. He wondered about that as he stepped out the door and wished himself back home.

What was she so scared of?

-----------------------

I know the money should be in yen rather than in dollars, but I'm not sure of the worth and well I know the American dollar so shrug

Okay people tell me what you think. I love to read the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed slowly. The atmosphere at home had never been so very stressful. Meals with the family were quiet affairs, Yukio tried vainly to fill the room with chatter, but usually found himself being told to "Shut up and eat your dinner." The arguments between their parents grew in frequency and volume, though the two of them could never be certain what exactly was said.

Hitomi still found herself attending classes. She was unable to really pay attention, or complete any of the assignments, but it was an escape from the intolerable atmosphere that her home was now cloaked with. Yukari and several others kept close to her, and she was eternally grateful for their support, even though they had no idea what was taking place or what was bothering her.

She did eventually tell Yukari that she was pregnant and probably would not be in school much longer. She did not want her good friend to worry about her after she had gone. She was surprised to discover that Yukari remembered Van, and even Hitomi's "trip" to Gaia, though she remembered it as if it were a dream. She had admitted that their earlier conversations had mostly been her attempts to deny two sets of memories for the same period of time. It was a great relief to be able to tell her everything and to know, that even if she never saw her again, Yukari would always think of her and always be her friend.

Hitomi's mother insisted on taking her to the doctor and getting the diagnosis confirmed, then accompanied her get her first prenatal check making sure she had all the information she would need to stay healthy. The doctor had also provided her with pamphlets on abortion which she had immediately slipped into the trash.

As the two of them sat in the train car on their way home from the appointment her mother seemed lost in thought, hardly speaking to Hitomi at all. So it came as quite a shock for her when, instead of leading her daughter home, her mother instead led her to the park and motioned for her to sit.

"Hitomi," her mother began hesitantly, gazing into the distance, "tell me about Gaia."

Hitomi looked at her mother startled. This was the first time anyone had brought Gaia up since Van had left two days prior. "I don't know where to start."

"Start with Fanelia, Van's home," her mother's voice was soft, not disbelieving but astonished, yearning for more information of a world she hadn't dreamed existed outside of stories.

"Fanelia is a small country, its capital built in valley surrounded by cliffs. When I was first there, the castle was built into the cliff side itself, rising above the city proper. The buildings of the city were painted wonderful colors and the people were so happy. They love Van so much." Hitomi found herself expanding on every little detail. She told her mother of Merle and how dear she was to Van, not forgetting to mention the many annoyances she tended to cause, though leaving out the half-feline aspect. She told her mother of the village people she had met during the early part of the rebuilding, and that required explaining why rebuilding was needed.

From Fanelia, she began to speak of Asturia and then of Freid. She spoke so long the sun began to set and yet she still had so much to tell about the wonderful world she had come to love as much as her own. Her mother sat silent through much of the talk, asking a few questions here or there. Hitomi could not be certain what her mother thought of all she had said. Though she tried to leave the details of the war out, she knew her mother had guessed at some of what she did not say.

Finally, her throat dry, Hitomi ran out of things to say. It wasn't that she told her mother everything, she hadn't touched on Atlantis at all, or the key that the Kingdom of Fried had protected, or the significance of Escaflowne. In fact, she'd tried to leave Guymelefs out of the discussion as much as possible, since she wasn't sure how her mother would take the idea of them. Now though, they sat in silence, staring up at the moon, each lost in their own thoughts.

After a time, Mrs. Kanzaki finally looked over at her only daughter, and saw that the girl she had raised had become a woman. Her experiences on Gaia had changed Hitomi more than she realized. She knew, if Hitomi had anything to say about it, that she would go to Gaia, and she would never see her again. She wouldn't be there for the wedding, she'd never see her grandchild, never be there when her daughter had marital trouble, or just needed someone to talk to. Here was the last chance she'd ever have to be a mother to Hitomi, and she would do what needed to be done.

Smiling, she reached over and brought Hitomi's attention back to her and away from the sky, where she appeared to search for any sign that Gaia rested in the heavens, much as the mystic moon rested in the sky of Gaia. "It's getting late, let's go home."

Hitomi smiled at her mother and climbed to her feet, and the two women walked out of the park and back and back to the life they had temporarily escaped from.

--------

The day had finally arrived. Hitomi made it through half of her classes before she just couldn't stand it any longer.

It was during lunch when Hitomi decided she couldn't wait the rest of the day and went to find Yukari eating her lunch beneath her favorite tree. Yukari took one look at her face and put her food down. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stay any longer," Hitomi said sitting down beside her long time best friend.

"I've been thinking about that," Yukari said, looking at her friend intently. "This is our senior year, we have only five months left before we graduate. Surely all this can wait. You can finish your schooling then you can join Van on Gaia. You don't have to go now."

Hitomi smiled at her friend. She really didn't want to leave her, hated the idea of never seeing her again… but she had already made her choice. "My schooling isn't going to do me any good on Gaia. And I imagine it would be much worse for the king of Fanalia to wed an obviously pregnant woman than to just be off count a couple of months."

Yukari sighed, and reached over to hold her friends hand. "So I'll never see you again?" It was as if someone had ripped her heart out. Except for her adventures on Gaia, Yukari and Hitomi had been best friends since grade school. They had sworn to go to the same college, live in the same town, have children at the same time. Now though… now that could never happen.

Despite her resolution not to cry, Hitomi felt tears slip from her eyes.

"Van and I found a way to check on each other. It's limited, and you can only really get an impression of how they are doing and a look at them at that moment… but it's something. Maybe we can find a way to write."

"The postage on that would be horrible." The two friends grinned at each other through the tears in both of their eyes. "I'll miss you."

Hitomi opened her mouth to respond, she wanted say, "I'll miss you too," but the words stuck in her throat. So instead she smiled through the tears and started to turn away.

"Hey wait, before you go." Hitomi turned back to find Yukari digging through her backpack. "I got you something. It's not much with only a few days notice, but here." Reaching out she plopped something into Hitomi's hand. It was a key chain with a single plastic pearl attached to the chain.

"A key chain?"

"It's supposed to be good luck; I got it from the Higurashi shrine. I don't know if the ancestors can reach you on Gaia, but if they can, I want them to make sure you're happy."

"Oh Yukari," Hitomi threw herself into her friends arms. "Thank you so much, I hope you'll be happy too. Good luck with Amano, and don't let go of your dreams. I know you can make them come true."

Hitomi quickly wiped her eyes and pulled away from Yukari. With a final smile thrown towards her friend, she rose and walked away, never hearing Yukari's faint goodbye to her dearest friend.

--------

Hitomi went straight home and began fretting immediately about when Van would arrive. Her father had not been happy to see her home from school so soon, but her mom had understood, and luckily she had been able to get upstairs before her father could really lay into her. To pass the time she decided to pack. She took some clothing, but mostly she grabbed mementoes, pictures and jewelry, favorite books and a couple of stuffed animals; things she knew were irreplaceable, not for the monetary value, but for the memories they inspired. She had two bags ready to go within the hour, and then all she could do was wait.

Yukio got home from school at three and still there was no sign of Van, and Hitomi began to worry that he was unable to return to her… It was as if lightning had just struck. Suddenly she came to an epiphany. Every time he had come to this world in the past she had been concentrating, running.

God, she had to help him get here.

With that realization she quickly ran from the room, hardly noticing her family as she scurried through the house and out the door. Vaguely she was aware of them calling after her, but she couldn't stop, she had to help Van.

Hitomi went straight for the park, and got into ready position. She had to call Van, she had to help him get here. Unfortunately, she had been completely unaware that her whole family had infact followed her, and were now demanding answers from her. She almost lost her concentration completely when her father commented that he very much doubted Van would even come back, that she needed to stop acting like an idiot and make the right choice the child had to go.

Anger coursed through Hitomi's veins and her world narrowed. It was quite an effort to narrow it on Van, but the idea of proving her father wrong was all she needed. As if a pistol had sounded, Hitomi suddenly shot forward, racing with all her might, all her will on reaching Van, nothing mattered but getting to him. Each step was in that direction, each beat of her heart was for that purpose, every breath she took gave her energy for only that goal.

The world passed in a blur, and suddenly in front of her, a huge beam of blue light appeared. Much larger than the one that had brought Van to her last time, but it was his voice she heard crying her name from above. Looking up, Hitomi found herself looking at Escaflowne, and she was momentarily thrown by the fact that she thought he had shut it off, left it to eternal rest, but that didn't matter for long.

Van brought Escaflowne down and landed her faster than was probably safe. He leaped clear of the pilots seat as the joints were still settling the weight into place. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her to him, hugging her tightly as if afraid she would disappear.

"I didn't think I was going to make it. I thought I wasn't going to get through." Van's arms tightened around her making her bones creak slightly, but she didn't care as she held him just as desperately. "I never want us separated by the worlds again."

"Good idea," the knowledge that they had nearly lost their chance to be together shook her to the core and she found herself afraid to let him go, for fear he would be returned suddenly to Gaia without her. She couldn't stay in his embrace forever, her family had caught up with her and it was time to face them.

"That was so cool," Yukio said as he ran straight past Van and Hitomi and straight to the Escaflowne. "Wow, what is that?! Oh my god that is amazing! Its a giant mechanical dragon." Yukio seemed to have forgotten the stress of the last few days as he fell in love with the machine before him. Her father though. would not be distracted from the issues at hand.

"Well boy, welcome back," if it was possible her father seemed to have soured even further towards Van. He glared at him and radiated fury in all directions. Hitomi's mother on the other hand was staring past them all at the Ispano designed machine with wonder in her eyes.

"Sir," Van said stepping away from Hitomi's embrace, "as promised, I have brought the requested bride price." He gestured behind him towards the Escaflowne, and for the first time Hitomi noticed a bundle gripped in one of its claws.

Van climbed back into the pilot's seat and the Escaflowne dropped the cloth wrapped bundle to the ground near her father's feat.

"It doesn't look like much," grunted her father staring at the backpack sized bundle.

"Gold is heavy for its size," was Van's only response as he again jumped to the ground. Kneeling before the bundle, he unwrapped the contents, allowing Mr. Kanzaki to see the gold within, along with four scrolls. "These are some documents I need signed by you." Van said gesturing with on of the scrolls.

Mr. Kanzaki looked away from the gold and towards the parchment held out to him. Without a word he took the scroll and unrolled it. "What the hell is this?" He roared holding the scroll out towards Van. "I can't read this! This isn't even a real language, it's just a bunch of funny shapes." His hand curled into a fist around the scroll he was holding, "You're trying to make a fool of me!"

"A fool?!" Van stared at him aghast, "You see the evidence of Gaia before your very eyes," Van gestured over his shoulder where Yukio was still examining Escaflowne, completely unaware of anything else, "and yet you still cannot accept the truth of it."

"I don't know what your intentions are, or how you set this whole scam up, but I'm tired of it." Mr. Kanzaki began to shred the parchment he was holding, much to the Van's horror.

"Danyeb! Stop that at once." Mrs. Kanzaki stood before her husband, pulling the parchment from his hands. "You are a fool if you refuse to believe what your daughter has told you. You are a fool for not realizing that this cannot be faked and God knows you are a fool for trying to take this opportunity from her. It is our duty to provide for our children and to allow them the best opportunities we can manage. We guide them, but ultimately they make their own choices. I give my consent for them to marry, and I suggest you do the same."

As Hitomi's mother spoke her father seemed to grow more and more enraged, staring at her with flames in his eyes.

"Woman, know your place," before anyone realized what was happening, could even start to react, Hitomi's father drew back his hand and back slapped her mother. He hit her so hard she spun around, facing Van and Hitomi briefly before falling to the ground. One hand rose to cradle her injured cheek as he face registered utter and complete astonishment.

Hitomi stared openmouthed. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Her father had never struck her mother before. Oh, they had argued, and her father was constantly yelling at her mother, but never before, never had she ever heard it come to blows.

Yukio, on the other hand, was not immobilized by what he had seen. "MOM!!" he screamed as he ran past his sister. Grabbing his mother he held her, as if he could protect her with his very body.

Van had also moved. He moved faster than Hitomi ever remembered him moving before. His sword had been drawn before her mother had fully hit the ground. He'd stepped forward before her brother could begin to move. Now he held the tip of his sword just under the throat of her father's chin. Hitomi could see where a single drop of blood slid down the blade as the edge just barely broke the skin.

"If we were in Fanelia your life would now be forfeit."

Her father looked down the blade into the eyes of the young man who held his life in his hand, and wisely remained silent.

"But we're not in Fanelia." Van's sword never wavered from its position, his eyes never left Hitomi's father's, but his attention shifted to her mother. "My lady, according to the rules of Fanelia, this man has just lost all rights to you. If you desire, you can come with Hitomi and myself as we return there. We can renegotiate the bride price and you can make your home among us. No lady should have to live with this man." Mr. Kanzaki's eyes filled with anger and he seemed to tense, but a slight move of the sword changed his mind about speaking.

Hitomi's mother looked up at Van from the cradle of her son's arms, "What?"

"If you desire it, you can come with us to Gaia, and live in Fanalia," Van responded easily, never taking his gaze from the man before him.

"B-But I couldn't leave Yukio," if anything her father seemed even more angry at the fact that she had not said she couldn't leave him, but still he held his tongue.

"Yukio is invited too of course."

Yukio looked torn. On one side, he was given the opportunity to visit another world. On the other, he loved his father even though right now he hated him for what he had done.

Their mother considered the idea silently, during which time no one dared to move; Mr. Kanzaki because he didn't want to provoke the boy before him into using that blade fully, Van as he faced down Mr. Kanzaki and waited like a predator for him to make the first move, and Hitomi for fear any move she made would break the stale mate between the two men. Her mother turned to gaze into the face of her youngest child as stared with love and fear towards his father. What would he become if she stayed?

"I accept,"

"WHAT!?" Mr. Kanzaki made to knock the blade aside and turn on his wife, only to find that the blade had repositioned itself and now instead of risking impalement on the point the edge itself was flush with his throat. Once more he froze, lest he cause himself any more damage.

"Don't make me kill you," Van said, his voice steady with the knowledge that he had before and could, once again, take a life were it necessary. "Go to your home and gather what you wish to take with you. We will not return."

Hitomi's mother nodded, and unsteadily rose to her feet. She leaned briefly on her son's shoulder before she was securely upright and turned to walk towards her old home.

"Van?" Van turned his head slightly to show he was listening to Hitomi, whose voice was undeniable shaky. "Are you going to be alright here?"

Van grinned, but didn't take his eyes off the man before him. "I'll be fine. Go home and get your things, I'll be here when you get back." She didn't want to leave him alone in this situation, but she knew he could handle it, even if she didn't like this any more than watching him march off with the Asturian army. Nodding she turned and ran up the path, eager to be back as soon as she could manage.

-----------

This is the last of what I have pre-written, but it doesn't end here oh there is so much more to come. Updates will be a little slower though, I'm starting a new job soon and I'm not sure how much of my time will be take up with it. I'm also changing shifts, moving from second shift to first, so that as well will take a bit to get used to. More chapters are coming though.

Review Please.


	5. Chapter 5

For your pleasure I present the Beta'd version of this chapter. At her advice I have removed Kanzaki-san, as it was probably too difficult to get straight. I do hope you all enjoy the chapter. A big thanks to ookami123 for being my beta.

---------

From her position behind Van, Hitomi heard her mother's startled gasp as she gained her first view of her new home. She could appreciate the sentiment; she had never seen Fanelia look quite so spectacular. Mrs. Kanzaki and Yukio sat curled at Van's feet, trying to stay out of his way as he piloted the guymelef while still looking out at the world around them. Of them all, Hitomi had the best view, as she clung to Van's waist from behind.

Their first view of Fanelia was amazing. They had been deposited high in the softly lit sky, the rising sun behind them traced a remarkable path of shadows through the city streets. Even with the obvious signs of construction and rebuilding, Fanelia was beautiful. The rising sun turned the buildings into an orange-rose color, and even from the extreme distance you could make out awnings from shops and the people moving about in the growing light. Children could be seen running through the streets along with small animals; workers were walking along the streets, waving and calling greetings to each other.

Hitomi smiled as she recognized some of the people she had worked with before she had finally left for home. There was the Baker, already covered in flour and hard at work. One of the men Hitomi had delivered food to called a greeting down to a man below as he climbed the scaffolding surrounding the palace. That man had always been quick with a smile and eager to make those around him laugh. Even now she could see the man below grabbing his sides as he shook with laughter. Then there was the woman who had seemed so taken with Merle. The large woman was ushering a herd of reluctant children before her; perhaps she had decided to take up teaching after all.

From so far above, the city looked as if it were a paradise. It almost appeared as if none of the pain and sadness caused by the war, still remained in the hearts of Fanelia's people. One could almost believe that these people had never known tragedy or loss. But Hitomi knew better, and she marveled at how far they had come. These were not the refugees she remembered, ripped from their homes and scattered to the mountains; they were the people of Fanelia, and they were strong.

Van brought the Escaflowne around in a lazy circle, giving his passengers ample time to look down on Fanelia. By the time he brought the guymelef down for a landing in one of the palace courtyards, the sun had fully risen and the city was alive with activity. Several servants rushed from the palace doors, eager to greet their returning lord and assist in any way they could. They were quickly followed by a two well-dressed gentlemen, neither of whom Hitomi had met before.

With the ease of practice Hitomi slid down from the pilot's seat, giving Van room to help her mother and brother climb down.

"Your majesty, welcome home," the first man's voice was smooth and educated. He spoke with the authority of a man who knew his job, and did it well.

"Ah Gerard, how good of you to meet us so promptly," Van spoke as he gallantly handed Mrs. Kanzaki to a servant who had scurried forward to help her down, "and Lord Donwetz, I do hope you are enjoying the palace gardens. I would like to introduce to you both, Kanzaki Hitomi, previously a resident of the mystic moon, her mother and younger brother Yukio." He gestured respectfully towards each of them as they were introduced. "They shall be staying with us."

Yukio stood in the pilots chair examining the controls of the giant robot, apparaently oblivious to the fact that he had just been introduced to potentially important people.

"Ladies and Yukio," Van continued, "may I introduce Lord Donwetz, one of the advisors to the crown, and my head steward, Gerard. Gerard, see to it that rooms are prepared immediately, will you?"

Gerard smiled kindly and made a shallow bow towards Van, before turning to do his bidding. Lord Donwetz on the other hand . . .

Hitomi couldn't be certain, Lord Donwetz held himself at such an angle it was difficult to actually see his expression, let alone read it, but she was certain she caught a flicker of strong distaste as the lord bowed in turn to his king, and turned away to walk back inside. Van didn't seem to notice as he had turned to help Yukio down, but she couldn't help but feel as if this small act and all but ruined the sense of homecoming she had been filled with prior to this point. It seemed obvious some people didn't want her here.

"That was so cool," Yukio was saying as he and their mother cleared the way for Escaflowne to drop the load it held in one of its claws. "Can you believe how it flew? Oh I can't wait to do that again." Yukio ran forward as soon as the bundle sat on the ground and pulled out his and their mother's bags. The woman herself seemed to be in a state of mild shock; she looked around her but didn't seem react to anything she saw. A darkening bruise was spreading across one cheek and Hitomi couldn't help but watch her, worried.

She had seemed okay before they left, making decisions and packing. She hadn't even looked at her husband as she'd walked past him to where Yukio waited to help her up to the pilot's position in Escaflowne. She had seemed so strong then, and yet now . . . now she looked so fragile, as if the slightest wind could shatter her.

"Eugene?" Van's voice carried over the courtyard as he looked around him. A young man's head popped up from among the gathering crowd, and he scurried over towards where Van stood. He bowed low before him before speaking

"Yes sire? How may I be of service?"

"Assign someone to see to the luggage and the replacement of the gold in the treasury. Then I would like for you to fetch the Lady Atilda, and be quick about it." Eugene nodded and motioned two servants towards Van, before jogging through the door that Gerard had used earlier.

Van smiled at his new houseguests and motioned them to follow him as he walked inside.

When Hitomi was last here the rebuilding on the palace had just begun. It had been on of the greatest casualties of the fires and they had been sifting the ruins for anything salvageable. Now the construction, on this wing, was pretty much complete, the architecture standing above them in magnificent relief. There were gargoyles and statues carved into the outside wall. There was filigree and decorations the like of which she hadn't seen any where but in a cathedral decorating the walls of the garden.

The palace looked grand from the outside, but inside it was merely an empty shell. The stone work had been completed, but the rooms were horribly bare, boasting the possessions a minor noble might have, and no more. Where once Hitomi remembered tapestries and beautiful paneling, there were only bare walls. The royal family had lost so very much: paintings, books, documentation of their history, but the emptiness was also a sickening reminder of so much more. So many other Fanelian families had lost just as much. The city and the palace could never be the same again.

"This area is the first to be rebuilt, we have traders currently in Asturia and Fried to see what they can find in the way of furnishings and decorations." Van spoke easily, distracting them from the thoughts of what had happened on Earth, and giving Mrs. Kanzaki time to pull herself back together. "They are also to look for artists and weavers for commission work. Soon, this will be just as grand as my great grandfather first made it."

Hitomi smiled and glanced over at Van. He was proud of what they had rebuilt, and he had every right to be. In the soft glow from the lanterns he looked so strong and sure, handsome in so many ways. She felt her insides turn to mush when he glanced towards her and their eyes met. If Yukio and her mother hadn't been right there . . . Van grinned at her blush and took her hand in his.

There was a clatter of footsteps from down the hall, breaking the moment and releasing Van and Hitomi from their trance. Following after Eugene, a well-dressed woman confidently made her way down the empty corridor. Van released Hitomi's hand as he turned to greet the newcomer.

"Ah, Lady Atilda, thank you for responding so quickly."

"Your Majesty," the woman's voice was full and warm, and a very nice change from the lord's previous greeting, "You know I always enjoy our little chats."

Lady Atilda was older, perhaps a couple of decades older than Mrs. Kanzaki, but she was no wilting flower. As she strode forward it was with the energy of a much younger woman, and though her hair had turned to silver and her hands were weathered with passing of the years, she smiled easily and with her very presence seemed to put those around her in a state of ease. As she approached Van she took the time to slip into a graceful curtsy which Van quickly waved her up from.

"Lady Atilda I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Kanzaki, the mother of my betrothed." Hitomi felt her face warm and a silly smile spread across her face at the mention of their future union. "Their rooms are currently being prepared and I was wondering if you could entertain them for a bit. I fear their departure was rather abrupt, and this may all seem a bit unreal."

Hitomi turned to Van her eyes begging him not to leave her just yet. He smiled at her and held her hands to his heart. In an undertone he spoke only to her, "Things are different now. I have to be king and there are things that just can't wait any longer. I'll return to you as soon as time, and my advisors, permit. Till then, take care of your mother, I worry about her current mental state, and trust the Lady Atilda, she was as much a mother to me as she could be."

Hitomi nodded and gathered her courage and composure about her. However, she quite nearly lost it again immediately, when Van raised her hand to his lips and lightly brushed the back of it with the lightest of feather kisses. She never thought such a fleeting touch could send shivers down her spine. Maybe it was best that they did have some time apart, she'd hate to see what would happen if they were left alone for the briefest of moments. A child out of wedlock was bad enough for him, but to be caught in such a position . . . Hitomi blushed.

"Now Van, don't be getting lost in those eyes now, you have business to attend to."

Neither of them knew how or when they'd become lost in each other's gaze, and they didn't particularly care. It was only when footsteps sounded from down the hall and Hitomi turned to see her brother's unsubtle smirk, that she realized she'd lost several minutes to Van's dark eyes. As the footsteps came closer, and Van found that he was quite grateful that Lady Atilda had spoken before Lord Donwetz could see him so besotted.

"Gerard will have your rooms ready for you in short order," with reluctance Van released Hitomi's hand and set his mind to the business of the day. "Lady Atilda, Mrs. Kanzaki, Hitomi. I'll see you at the morning meal." Then without a backwards glance he turned and walked to meet Lord Donwetz.

Hitomi couldn't stop her eyes from following him as he disappeared from sight. Even now, knowing she was here with him, she was afraid something would take her from him.

"Well Ladies," Lady Atilda grinned over at Yukio, "and you too, my lad, shall we retire to my chambers then? I'll have one of the servants bring some wine and cakes." Hitomi smiled gratefully at her, and Mrs. Kanzaki cracked the faintest of smiles.

"Good," the woman declared, gesturing smoothly down the hall, "Follow me."

Lady Atilda turned to face the direction she had first come from, signing to Eugene to fetch the wine and food as she went.

Considering the fact that Lady Atilda had been away on Crown Business the first time Hitomi had visited, the conversation flowed remarkably easy. She made easy conversation, describing the rebuilding currently taking place as well as plans for future projects. She required no response from them, though at the same time they did not feel as if she were rambling or shutting them out. She listened when they spoke and gave credence to what they said. She also, Hitomi noticed, made it possible for them to pass through the corridors without drawing attention to Mrs Kanzaki's odd behavior.

Once in the lady's suite, they sat at a small table near the fire place. It wasn't until all the servants had left and it was just the four of them that she turned and asked gravely, "So, what really happened?"

The words were said with such kindness that you couldn't take it as prying, and her eyes rested on Mrs Kanzaki as she waited patiently for someone to speak. She could not possibly have missed the fresh bruise on the woman's face, and Hitomi imagined she already knew the answer.

"Father hit mother," there was a fierce current of anger running beneath Yukio's voice as he growled out the words. It seemed as if the words had reminded him of events recently passed. There was now no joy in his voice, no wonder of discovery for this new world of magic. The atmosphere in the room seemed to close in, as if they had told a secret meant to be kept. They felt swept up, back to the moment when their father had lashed out, feeling again the uncertainty and fear for what their father had done.

Those words, spoken so fiercely by a son's determination to protect his mother, seemed to break their mother as, suddenly, she burst into tears. Hitomi and Yukio rushed to her side, but were ushered away by Lady Atilda.

"Out those doors is one of the palace gardens. Why don't the two of you go for a walk and look around for a bit?" Yukio opened his mouth to protest. Every line of his body spoke of his dislike for that idea.

_Mother doesn't want us to see her like this_, Hitomi suddenly realized. Reaching over she grabbed Yukio's arm and caught his attention. Before he could say a word, she gestured for the door with her head.

"We can't just leave her like this!" Yukio said, a little too loudly for Hitomi's comfort.

"She wouldn't want us to see her cry," she hoped her voice was low enough that her mother wouldn't hear. Yukio looked at her, then over at their mother, obviously torn. Hitomi tugged on his hand and, reluctantly, he followed her out. Once outside however, he refused to wander far from the room where their mother sat. For almost an hour they could hear her crying and the soothing voice of Lady Atilda, but no words could be made out.

"So what happens now?" Hitomi turned to look at her brother. It was the first thing he had said since they had left their mother in Lady Atilda's hands.

"I don't know," she sighed, and shrugged. "When I was here before there was so much going on, it seemed as if there was never time to stop and see how people lived. Even after the war was over, we were all so busy rebuilding." Hitomi looked around her with a new awareness. What was her place here? She almost wished she had her tarot deck with her, but remembering the chaos that had ensued the last time she had consulted it, was glad she had left it behind.

"Don't worry, we'll find our place, and if there isn't one made for us already, we'll just carve one out for ourselves." The siblings grinned at each other and allowed the peace of the garden to envelop them. And as she wrapped a companionable arm around her little brother, Hitomi only wished her mother could feel its comforting embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm afraid there was no beta for this chapter. So let me know what you think.

------------

Conversation had well and truly stalled between the siblings. They sat in silence, worrying about their mother and the new life they found themselves in. Life was all around them, but it was a different life, familiar but not the same. Though they knew there was nothing dangerous in their new home, they felt on edge, not knowing quite what to expect.

"Hitomi?" A voice called, surprise filling each syllable.

Hitomi turned, startled and found herself swept up into an exuberant hug. "It is you! It is you!" Smiling and laughing Hitomi returned the hug, not surprised at all when the air was filled with the sound of a purr.

"Merle! It's good to see you again."

"I'm so glad you're back, now maybe Van will stop moping around and have some fun! He really missed you, you know. We can have great fun to. There are all sorts of people you need to meet and things to do. We can visit the church again, like we did before. Hand out food, and stuff," even though it went unsaid, Hitomi could tell that Merle had missed her too.

"You're right we have to get together and do something." Sometimes it was hard to believe Merle was as young as she was. She had been through so much, had even faced down Zaibach's soldiers, alone, to protect Van. Still, she was only a child.

"Does Van know you are here?" Merle glanced around the garden as if expecting to see Van jump from behind a rock, instead her eyes landed on Yukio, who stood staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Of coarse he knows I'm here. He came and got me." Hitomi hadn't missed her brother's dumb founded look, but chose to give him time to compose himself. Merle was not so kind.

"Who's he?" Merle pointed rudely over at Yukio and turned towards him with her trademark grin. "Catching flies over there?"

Yukio's mouth snapped shut and his face began to turn red with embarrassment.

"Merle, meet my brother Yukio. Yukio this is Merle, practically Van's sister." Merle released Hitomi and stalked over towards Yukio. She circled him like a panther and Yukio stood frozen having not made up his mind if this was friend or foe.

"What is with your weird clothes? Do all you people from the Mystic Moon dress like idiots?"

Hitomi hid her smile behind her hand. She was well used to Merle now and knew she was just trying to get a rise out of Yukio. It was an odd way to make friends, but that was Merle, you either accepted her for what she was, or stayed as far away as you could manage.

As Merle was closed in on Yukio, she began to pick and tug at his clothes. Critiquing and dismissing what she found, then she saw something sticking out of his pocket and her interest was piqued. "What's this?"

Deftly she snagged the object and held it up to examine, nimbly dodging and evading Yukio as he frantically attempted to reclaim his prize. Hitomi recognized it at once, George Brett's rookie card, one of Yukio's favorite players. He must have grabbed it last minute to have placed it in his pocket where it could be so easily damaged.

"That's mine give it back."

Merle grinned evilly. "I like it, I think I'll keep it," and turning nimbly on one foot, she was away, leading Yukio on a merry chase through the gardens.

Hitomi couldn't help but laugh. Did Merle greet all new people like that?

Behind her the door opened. All signs of mirth disappeared as Hitomi turned frantic for news of her mother. Lady Atilda smiled gently as she recognized Hitomi's expression. "Don't you worry any about your mother, she is going to be just fine. She's laying down for a nap."

Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief. It was probably a good idea for her mother take a short nap, after all it had been dusk at home when they had left, here it was still morning. She didn't think that, with everything that had happened, her mother would be able to handle the rest of the day's events, whatever they may be, without some sleep to settle her mind. In fact, Hitomi suddenly realized, she was quite tired as well.

"Where's your brother?" Lady Atilda glanced around the garden, surprised not to see him waiting nearby.

"He just made Merle's acquaintance and is currently trying to run her down to get his baseball card back."

There was no way Lady Atilda could know what a baseball card was, but she smiled anyway, unsurprised by Merle's actions. "Those two will do well by each other. Now then, why don't you come in and have some wine and we can get to know each other."

"I really shouldn't . . . "

"Come now, you shouldn't turn down an easy repast, it's hospitality and shouldn't be refused."

"You don't understand, I really shouldn't . . ." Hitomi wasn't sure if she should tell anyone about her pregnancy. Who did Van want to know? Should she keep it a secret till after the wedding? You only had to count the months . . .

Unconsciously her hand strayed to stomach where there was as yet no external sign of the growing life within. Atilda's sharp eyes caught the gesture and her eyes lighted on the young woman before her with new interest. So much was suddenly clear.

"Something besides wine then, juice perhaps? Or maybe you would prefer tea? I have never really been fond of milk, but a hostess has her responsibilities."

Hitomi smiled, grateful for the reprieve. "Tea would be wonderful."

"Then tea it is. Now come inside and tell an old lady tales of far off world."

Lady Atilda led Hitomi to back to the fireplace where they began to talk. The lady had many questions about the Mystic Moon and listened intently to everything Hitomi described. Shortly into the conversation Yukio and Merle, promptly sat down on the floor in front of the fire, and joined them. They spoke for quite some time, Yukio carrying more and more of the conversation, until Hitomi finally nodded off.

"Is she okay," Merle asked concerned, "she never used to fall asleep like that before."

Lady Atilda with a kindly smile, nodded. "Why don't you get one of the blankets off the cedar chest in the bed chambers." Merle nodded and headed towards the bedroom door, "and don't wake the Lady Kanzaki, she is sleeping in there."

"Wow, is everyone is taking a nap?" Yuko said without a trace of fatigue in his voice.

"From what you have told me, things have been quite exciting for these two," Lady Atilda said with a smile at the indomitable spirit before her. "Besides, your sister needs all the sleep she can get. Things are not going to be easy for her."

Yukio looked at her in surprise. "But she's marrying a king. What more could she need?"

Lady Atilda could not stop the small laugh that escaped her lips. "Things are not any easier for royalty than they are for us little people. In fact they are ten times harder, more so when you have a legend to live up to as well. She will be constantly under the public's eye. When things go wrong the people, or worse the nobles, could place all the blame on her, she is known to be different already and that won't help her any. She is going to have to win the people over, and then keep them won over. Then she will have to live with every decision she makes affecting the entire kingdom." Lady Atilda studied the young man beside her, he still did not understand. She smiled to herself as Merle came back into the room with the requested blanket, _Ah to be young again._

"What about you young man, you are old enough to take up a trade, what will you do now that you are here."

Yukio swallowed as color drained from his face. "I'm only 12."

Lady Atilda laughed outright, her voice soft and melodious enough not to wake Hitomi who slept nearby. "I didn't say we were going to kick you out to fend for yourself, merely that you should look into taking up a trade, an apprenticeship." Some of the color began to return to Yukio's face, "So my lad, what is it you enjoy doing?"

Yukio shrugged, "I play sports, soccer mostly, my best subject is History, not that that will help me much here." Yukio leaned back onto his hands and watched the play of light on the ceiling, "I'm best at annoying her," he gestured towards his slumbering sibling, "and knowing when to not annoy her."

"You can read and write already?"

"Well not your writing, that just looks like a bunch of funny shapes. Guess I should learn that, huh."

"I can read, Van taught me," Merle stuck her tongue out at Yukio from where she was lovingly spreading the blanket over Hitomi.

"I said I could read, just not your language." Yukio's voice contained an edge of anger but her kept it low for fear of waking his sister.

"Merle is still learning as well," this time Merle stuck her tongue out at Lady Atilda, "I think learning here starts a bit later than yours. Still you are right, reading will be a first priority for all of you, writing as well."

"I'm not even here a day and already they are putting me back in school," Yukio grumbled, almost quiet enough not to be heard. Lady Atilda ignored the comment and rose to her feet.

"I wouldn't worry to much if I were you. You'll have plenty of time to find your way around," Lady Atilda said as she went to a nearby table to pour herself a glass of wine. Almost immediately there came a knock at the door. Lady Atilda made her way to the door and opened it to reveal Van.

"Lady Atilda, I am very sorry it took me so long to join you. The cook tells me they are making us something for the noon meal as we have missed breakfast."

"Softly Van," Lady Atilda hushed, "your lady is sleeping." Van's mouth snapped shut as Lady Atilda gestured towards the chair where Hitomi slept.

"And her mother? How is she doing?"

Lady Atilda's eyes rested on Yukio as she spoke, "She has had a shock to her system, but with time, all will be well."

Van nodded and approached Hitomi. Merle grinned and grabbing Yukio by the arm began to drag him from the room. "Come on, I'll show you my room, then we can join everyone in the dinning hall for dinner."

"But . . " What ever Yukio was about to say was cut off as Merle's claws extended in warning, barely pricking his arm where she held him. Without another word the two of them disappeared out the door.

"She needs her rest, and should probably sleep as long as she can," Lady Atilda said as she softly closed the door.

Van's eyes never strayed from the figure in front of him. "She told you?"

"No, I knew what to look for, and so will others. Are you sure you know what you are doing? You could wait untill after the child is born, adopt it then. You are king, you are not supposed to make the same mistakes the rest of us do."

Van finally glanced away from the figure he never thought he'd see again. Behind the Lady's words, there was old pain deeply buried.

"I am king, and am more responsible for my actions than any other. I have to set a good example by rectifying my mistake. Besides," His eyes again rested on Hitomi's wonderful face, "don't you think she'll make a great queen?"

"I know you love her, and she love you, but you are not just anyone. Kings don't always get to marry whom they wish. You marry for your people, they must be satisfied."

Van's shoulders slumped, "I know. But how can I deny my heart, when it's desire wants me too, and is so very close," Van looked up at the woman who had stepped in as his mother when his own was unable to do so, and again, they were they eyes of a lost little boy who only wanted to be loved.

Atilda sighed. "Just be aware Van. This is not going to be easy, no matter what happens." Without another word, she turned and left Van to wake Hitomi.

As silence filled the room around him, Van found he heard only Hitomi's breathing. For the first time since he had finally brought Hitomi home, he thought about what had happened, and what they had created. A baby.

Reverently Van kneeled before Hitomi, smiling up at her. He hadn't before noticed how tired she looked. There were circles under her eyes, but also, there was a peace about her. He vowed he would keep it that way. She didn't need to know all that was going on, that way she wouldn't worry. She had enough going on just keeping herself together.

Running his hands over her arms Van rose to his feet, and decided it was time to wake his sleeping bride. Gently he cradled her face, bringing his lips down to touch hers. Lightly he brushed his lips across hers, feeling her breath caress his skin. Then he leaned in kissing lightly moving his lips across hers just the way she seemed to like it.

There didn't seem to be any immediate response to his actions, and smiling to himself he tenderly kissed the corner of her mouth, lovingly, he traced the shape of her lips with his own, marveling each time at how soft her lips were, and how he could never dream of kissing another.

Hitomi rose from sleep gradually, first responding to the kiss, then escalating it. Her hands came up to wrap around his back, pulling him down towards her. His surprise at her actions caused him to nearly fell on top of her and had to drop his hands from where they cradled her face to catch himself on the arms of the chair.

Despite his increasing desire to see where this might lead, the others were waiting on them. So resolutely he lifted himself up and away. It wouldn't do for Mrs. Kanzaki or Lady Atilda to walk in on this.

"Unfortunately it is time to eat, and I don't know how much time we will have alone."

Hitomi groaned and leaned back into the chair. "Nice way to wake up, though."

Van grinned at her, his lips felt abandoned but he knew now wasn't the time. "Come on," Van helped Hitomi out of the chair grinning as he purposely pulled her hard enough so she lost her balance and fell against him. "We have a meal to get to." His voice held no conviction. With his arms wrapped around her, her body pressed against his, and her face looking into his with so much trust and love, dinner no longer seemed important. As far as he was concerned he could stand here for the rest of his life and be happy, his stomach on the other hand, felt differently.

A low growl echoed through the room and Hitomi locked down at his belly in surprise. "I didn't eat today either," she said a laugh sparkling in her eyes.

"Well that settles it then. Let's eat before we do anything else."

Hitomi grinned as, hand in hand, they left the room together.

-----------

Remember to review. Your comments are always welcome.


End file.
